warehouse_13_artifact_databasefandomcom-20200215-history
Hero's Aeropile
30 AD: Alexandria, Roman Egypt Hero of Alexandria was known for his mathematical equations and work with wind, steam, and pressure. The most known of these was the aeolipile. Thought to be the first functioning steam engine, the aeolipile took in its master's work and studies, allowing it to make strong winds in a centralized area Today: Maruousi, Greece : "Sir, bank robberies are not unusual. Bank robberies where miniature tornados come in and tear the place up on the other hand..." --Consultant Bri Rependata to Greece's police chief On their third outing, the new H.A.R.P. consultant were called out to the financial district of Athenes in response to a series of bank robberies that all had one similar detail, all of the witnesses claimed that when the robber walked in, power winds followed him and pinned in them in to the floor. While investigating the remains of one of the banks, Bri noticed heavy water damage on the celing and walls and relayed this info to Leena who was hard at work ivestigating a possible artifact. When the robber struck again, a traffic camera caught his face and a positive ID was made. Splitting up, Tyler and Matt headed off to stakeout the next bank thought to be the robber's next target while Bri decided to talk to the family of the robber. While talking to the robber's wife, Bri discovered that he was an archeologist who had his funding cut while on an escavation. Using one of the artifacts he had found, he began robbing banks to not only fund his expedition, but to also provide for his sister's bone marrow transplant. Relaying this new information to Leena, they managed to pin down Hero's Aeolipile as the culprit...only to remember that Matt and Tyler were on stakeout. They didn't see it coming. Out of nowhere, their culprit walks in and suddenly Tyler and Matt find themselves being blown up against the marble wall of the bank. In the midst of the chaotic winds, a single man carrying an orb on a stand was just walking in towards the tellers. Barely getting there, Bri manages to contact Matt via Farnsworth to give him a plan to shut the aeolipile down. Getting his attention, Bri manages to talk to him, trying to calm his nerves while Matt slid on Giovanni Malatesta's Gloves . With his back turned to him, Matt managed to pull himself up and manuver to him, only to tackle him and increase the heat of the aeolipile, speeding the winds up to hurricane force...only to stop a moment later. Bri had Matt evaporate the remaining water in the aeolipile, increasing the wind until it was empty, stopping the wind. The robber was taken into custody as the H.A.R.P. consultants celebrated with a round of gyros at a local joint. Notes As a precaution, it is not allowed to be used in conjunction with other wind producing artifacts, such as Fei Lian’s Bag , Odysseus’ Bag and Henry Morgan’s Sword to prevent the winds size and speed from getting out of control. Category:Artifact Category:Affectos